


An Earthquake

by Merfilly



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-10
Updated: 2009-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only a nightmare</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Earthquake

It was only an earthquake, the awakened man told himself sternly. Nothing more.

He, the victorious general of many encounters, admitted no fear. It was only a reaction to his shelter settling more firmly. That was the only reason he found himself awake now.

A glance to his hands revealed the source of more annoyance. His nails had bit the palms of his hands, as if he had clenched his fists in frustrated awareness of doom.

The man growled, sweeping himself from his bed. An earthquake was nothing to fear. Nothing remained in the world to fear, for he was eternal. Lurid red light, moving grounds, the choke of ash in the air of the villages he preyed upon...none of them were things to be feared in the least.

Lucien told himself that over and again, putting Pompeii far to the back of his mind. Never mind that he would not find sleep again this day.


End file.
